MGS VI: The bachelor party Wiki
MGS VI: The bachelor party The Boss is getting married, and its up to the Diamond Dogs to support him on a final espionage mission: the Bachelor Party. The headings below have been modified to be read from Boss' perspective, as close as possible to a briefing from Ocelot or Miller in MGS:V. Mission information Boss, your mission location will be another jungle, but this one made of concrete. We've established a forward operating base for us to finish up at, and allow any members of the squad to retreat when it gets too late or too loud for them. We'll also use the base to get cleaned up between missions. You should return to the base for a bit of RnR between missions, it'll keep you physically and mentally refreshed. Date - Saturday 7th October Costumes Boss, your Diamond Dogs will be wearing armbands during the mission, also we have a dark grey bandana for you, something which Miller insisted you'd want. Mission objectives There are a number of objectives in each of these missions Boss, your performance will be graded based on your ability to complete as many of the objectives as possible; your Diamond Dogs will assist you wherever they can, so make sure to use them. You can issue commands by holding the right trigger and speaking as you normally would. Go ahead and try it out on the nearest soldier. Your missions will be ranked as follows: * Miss no objectives: S rank * Miss one objective: A rank * Miss two objectives: B rank * And so on. Mission 1: Where do the Burgers Sleep? Boss I know you are used to subsisting on snake and rabbit, but you'll find neither in this jungle, so to fuel you and your Diamond Dogs through the coming missions, we've booked you in for some of the local fare. The diner is called Burgled Burgers, I've marked the location on your iDroid. We'll start you off easy boss, the first mission has only two objectives, arrive no later than 12.30 for the booking, and ensure that no two members of the team eat the same burger. * Arrive by 12:30 * Every DD eats a different burger Mission 2: Paint Runs Deep Its been a while since you were last in the field Boss; to make sure that you aren't getting sloppy you and the squad of Diamond Dogs will undertake several skirmishes at a secure training compound. I'll mark the location on your iDroid. Over 2 and a half hours, you and the Dogs will be thoroughly tested Boss. After the mission is complete, call in an extraction back to the FoB. * Arrive by 14:15 * Win a round of paintball with the squad * Stealth Eliminate an enemy without him noticing you * ??? Deploy special field technology Mission 3: Steak Eater Boss a rival paramilitary group has made arrangements with the exclusive establishment 'Rare Steakhouse Downtown', for about a dozen of their men to have a meal. I've marked the location of the restaurant on your iDroid. Our communications team have intercepted the booking information and sent a false address to the rival group, that means that the Diamond Dogs can infiltrate the restaurant and steal the booking. But be warned Boss, to avoid blowing our cover and losing the booking, you will need to pretend to be the leader of the rival gang. Our intel suggests that, although his own men also refer to him as 'Boss', the leader of the rival gang refers to himself as 'Scary Terry' and speaks only in questions. Miller thinks that if you had to skull some of your drink whenever you fail to speak in a question, or refer to yourself as something other than 'Scary Terry' it would encourage you to keep the mission on track. But Boss, remember your men are there for your protection as well as your entertainment, so you should ask one of your Diamond Dogs to take one of those liquid bullets for you if you've already been hit. * Arrive by 18:10 * Nobody takes more than 1 hit from Boss failing to: ** Speak in questions ** Refer to himself as 'Scary Terry' * Finish eating by 19:30 * Stealth The steak doesn't see you coming Mission 4: Retake the public platforms Boss, after we extracted Code Talker he said that there are some joys in life greater than the consumption of alcohol. I know its not the most noble of missions Boss, but it would mean a lot to me if you could prove that old bastard wrong. There are public drinking establishments known as 'pubs' in this city. I want you and your Diamond Dogs to crawl through every one you see and sample some of whatever they're selling. Oh and Boss, it wouldn't kill you to make some contact with the gentler sex. * Visit at least 4 different pubs * At each pub: ** At least one jug of beer is consumed by the group ** The jugs of beer purchased are different to the previous pubs ** At least one cocktail is consumed by at least one member of the group ** At least one girl (or gay man) buys a drink for the Boss Optional Mission: Red Bras Word has it that some rival paramilitary groups have operatives working at the local Gentleman's club 'Centrefold Lounge' Boss. If we can get one of them to defect, they may help us win an infiltration mission against their comrades. Code Talker has sent our intel team ahead with instructions to implant some of them with a special phrase that will guarantee their loyalty once uttered. The phrase is 'Big Boss... will you infiltrate my forward operating base?'. Good luck Boss, you'll need it. * See at least 9 titties * Recruit at least 3 girls with the code phrase 'Big Boss... will you infiltrate my forward operating base?' * Boss puts a cash note in a g'string or bra * Someone does a body shot off one of the girls (if allowed) * Someone in the group gets a lap dance Mission 5: Skull Faces Bang! There is only one objective here Boss: Rock the Fucking House! Ideas Any members of the night should try to come up with 3 ideas each week to discuss with the others around the theme of something that the Boss would love to do as part of his bachelor party. * A mission could be made out of pinpointing the location of anyone that meets us in Melbourne and 'extracting' them. S rank for sneaking up to them without being seen. * Buzzwords, we can try and use these as often as possible, and replace some of the language in the mission info above: Intel file, comms equipment, interrogation, extract, eliminate, identify, escort unit, transport truck, the Skulls, the Major, outpost soldiers. * Members of the squad that leave the party early might be 'killed off' in some way. * If the Boss gets physical with any of us, it'd probably crack him up to say 'Staff Morale Increased'. For anyone who hasn't played, anytime you jostle or bump one of the Diamond Dogs in the game, a notification comes up with that message. Music The obvious choices are tracks from MGSV, but also other tracks that Boss generally likes. Keep in mind that a lot of the below aren't high energy, but might make good background music in the hotel while getting ready, or in the bus between paintball and other things. * The Man Who Sold the World - David Bowie * Kids in America - Kim Wilde * Take on Me - Aha * A Phantom Pain - Ludvig Forssell * The Sins of the Father - Kudvig Forssell * Too Shy - Kajagoogoo * Maneater - Hall & Oates * True - Spanadu Ballet Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse